The basic objectives of the proposed research and demonstration project are to: 1. Develop, demonstrate and evaluate potentially relevant psychiatric treatment interventions for the Chicano inpatient. 2. To test out these treatment interventions in a clinical setting with the participation of the identified inpatient group. 3. To evaluate the effectiveness of the interventions in a methodical manner in order to provide a model of psychiatric inpatient treatment for the identified patient group. 4. Construct a manual based on the identified interventions that are proven most effective in treatment of the selected ethnic group. 5. Provide to the centers/clinics and other hospitals in Colorado, training in those proven interventions that meet the special mental health needs of the Chicano ethnic group. 6. To provide a regional base for Southern Colorado which will assist in the exchange of expert technical information, the development of staff training, and the provision of treatment models regarding the special mental health needs of the Chicano.